User blog:Seddiemonster/iStill Care (Seddie Fanfic) Chapter 5
Hey people!! Its Seddiemonster. Better known as Monster. Now, this is the end of the episode/movie. Yeahh I know... disappointing right? I actually enjoyed this too. :D So here it is, and I hope you love it. This chapter is really really great! <333 Oh and tell me what you think about Christina, kay? At the Groovy Smoothies...... Christina: It's okay baby, you don't have to listen to them. Freddie: Christina? Just tell me the truth. Are you sisters with Missy? Christina: *sighs* Yes.... I am Missy's sister. Freddie: So, you lied to me? Christina: Yes, but only so you wouldn't judge me and say, "You're just like your sister". Freddie: So you knew Carly all this time? Christina: Mhmm.. Freddie: What else are you lying to me about? Huh?! Christina: Nothing'!!! Freddie: You ''really hurt Sam. Christina: I don't care. She's always been rude to me. Ever since I got here. Freddie: She can't help it. She was born that way. Christina: Oh whatever. And besides, I'm not the only one that hurt Sam. Freddie: Oh what are you talking about? Christina: Think about it. You're going out with her arch-nemesis' sister, you took me out to two places that you and her had your first dates, and you let her drive you out of her life. Face it, she hates you know. Freddie: That's not true. She doesn't "hate" me. Christina: She sure doesn't wanna see you anymore. Freddie: Well, not for long! Goodbye Chrissy. *starts walking* Christina: Where do you think you're going? Freddie: I already made a mistake before, I'm not gonna make another one by staying with you. Oh, and say hi to your sister for me. Hope she had fun at the Sea Cruise. *leaves* Sam: I can't believe he did this again. Carly: Sam, you need to---- Freddie: *walks in* Carly: Good, Freddie you're here. Now you and--- Freddie: *walks towards Sam and kisses her for 10 seconds* Sam: *mouth wide open* Freddie: I love you. I'm still in love with you. You're the only one I want. I've been so stupid to not realize that. Sam: *mouth open, still shocked* Freddie: I'm so sorry Sam. I know you don't wanna hear me say it, but its the truth. Sam: I---- I, I don't know what to say. Carly: This is beautiful. *starts to cry* Freddie: I care about you. And I hate to see you get hurt, especially if I'm the one doing it. Sam: I love you too. *grabs him and kisses him* Carly: Awwwww!! I had a feeling you two were still in love. This is so sweet. I need to get a box of kleenex. Sam: *still kissing Freddie* Carly: Uhhmmm, hello? Sam: *still kissing Freddie* Carly: Well okay, I'm just going up to my room. Sam's P.O.V- Well, Freddie and I aren't a "couple" again... yet. But we do know that we love each other. Which is way more important to me. The last time we were together, we kinda rushed into things. This time, we're taking it real slow. Oh, and as for Christina, she's gonna be hanging with us again pretty soon. Carly: And last on iCarly we're gonna bring out an old friend of mine on a bit we call..... Cam: Just Hangin'. *"whooo!!" button* Christina: Hello. Sam: So we're just gonna have you turn around... and put on these handcuffs. Carly: Hook this on your panties. Christina: Wait, what?!! Carly: Shhh just relax. Now let's put this blindfold on you, really tight. Sam: *clicks a button on another remote control* Christina: '''AHHHH!!! Owww! Put me down!!! Sam: Nahh... I'm good. *laughs* Carly: Okay, that's it for today. Sam: See ya! Carly: Bye. Christina: Help me!! Pleaseeeee!! Freddie: And, we're clear. Great show. *smiles at Sam* Carly: Thanks. Sam: Gracias. Christina: Get me down. NOW!! Carly: Should we Sam? Sam: Yeah, let's get her down. *clicks button* Christina: *slams down right on her face* Owww!! Sam, Freddie, and Carly: *laughs hard* So, this was it. Yepp, short, I know. Its actually the shortest chapter out of all of them. Did you like Chrsitina's come-up-its??!! Did you love the Seddie ending or are you kinda disappointed? Anyway, hoped you loved it. Hope you guys loved it and don't forget to comment :D Category:Blog posts